


Your Love Is A Lie

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Gift Fic, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic based on the song "Your Love Is A Lie" by Simple Plan- all italicized full lines are directly from the song and not my writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned- angst liek WOAH. This was one of those evil plot bunnies that just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it, which is unfortunate because I would've rather not. I probably deserve to be shot for this... written for Aki. (Video can be found on youtube [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAbcgmwq3EU&ob=av2e)\- clearly, since this is the official video, there's a particular line that's changed for the censors. What I used in the fic is the original unaltered line.)

_I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 o'clock and I'm waiting up alone_

  
Akira woke up to the sound of the front door closing. He'd always been a light sleeper, though sometimes he wished that he wasn't. "Shindou?"

Shindou turned his head. Akira could see in the light starting to come into the window that Shindou had been pulling off his sneakers in a haphazard way by the door. "Touya? What are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you."

"Oh," Shindou blinked stupidly. He finished taking the shoes off and stumbled towards the bathroom. "Need a shower," he murmured.

The last Akira had looked at the clock before falling asleep in his chair, it had been almost 2 a.m. It was 5:30 now.

"Where were you?" Akira asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I told you the bunch of us were going out."

"You said you'd be home by one. We have a match in a few hours, and this is the fourth night in a row--"

"Can we do this later?" Shindou whined. "I really need a shower and maybe some sleep and I'm still a little bit drunk..."

"You're still drunk," Akira repeated flatly. "I'm going to _crush_ you in this game."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Shindou said under his breath and stumbled the rest of the way to the bathroom. "Just wake me up when it's time to go, okay?"

  
_You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same  
'Cause I can feel that you're gone_

  
"And then!" Shindou laughed, and nearly everyone else at the table was laughing with him. "On top of everything else, right, the idiot trips over his own feet and lands flat on his face. Splat!"

Waya, however, was not amused. "I did not!"

"You did so. But that guy helped you up and he was pretty hot, so I guess it wasn't all bad. What happened with that, anyway?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Shindou," he smirked. "Besides, I didn't like his hair. It would never work."

"Aww, you're no fun," Shindou pouted, but then brightened again. "You should really come out with us sometime, Touya."

Akira grimaced. "I don't like clubs. You know that."

"Come on, could be fun. We could dance and stuff."

"They don't play any music that I would dance to. And the lights give me a headache."

"That's what the beer is for," Waya chuckled.

"At any rate, I wouldn't want to see my rankings slip just because I was stupid enough to stay out too late getting trashed."

Waya blinked in surprise. "A burn from Touya. A good one. Go figure."

"He has a point," Isumi said, giving both Waya and Shindou stern looks. "Just because you're old enough to go out and drink now, that doesn't mean you should do it all of the time."

"Please, Touya?" Shindou whispered, apparently ignoring his friends entirely. His hand rested on Akira's thigh under the table.

"Dinner instead," Akira finally sighed. "And you wanted to see that new American slasher movie, right?"

Shindou beamed in victory and kissed Akira on the mouth impulsively even though they were in the middle of a crowded Ncdonald's. Akira's stomach flipped, though whether it was from embarrassment or just because Shindou's lips were pressed to his own was impossible to tell.

  
_I can't bite my tongue forever while you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories but don't take me for a fool_

  
"I know you've got your tutoring session in the morning, so I think I'm just going to crash at my mom's," Shindou was saying. His voice sounded strange through the cell phone, kind of fuzzy and not quite there.

"You have no problem waking me up any other time," Akira answered flatly.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice, okay? You keep saying how you're not at your best cuz I keep waking you up in the morning, so I'm just trying to... make this work for both of us."

"You could stop going out all of the time."

"I don't want to."

"So you're just going to wake up your poor mother instead of me, that's your brilliant solution?"

"My mom sleeps like the freaking dead, she won't hear anything."

Shindou paused, dead air between them for a few moments, and then continued in a softer voice, "Besides. Isumi-san's groom... wedding... thing is tonight. Waya's gonna need somebody to make sure he doesn't kill himself after he gets completely wasted."

"Bachelor party?" Akira asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, that's it," Shindou answered. Another long silence. "He's still in love with him. You know? He just can't let it go."

Akira gripped his cell harder, restraining himself, and only realized that he'd hung up on Shindou by accident when he heard the dial tone in his ear.

"Yes. I know," he said to no one.

  
_You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away_

  
When Akira arrived back in Tokyo, it was raining. He'd spent the last week in Kyoto for a demonstration, and by the time he was taking the final train home, he was wet and tired and just wanted to curl up with some hot tea and a book of kifu. First, though, he took his phone out of his pocket and called Shindou.

No one answered. Akira frowned. It wasn't a game day, there was no reason for his partner to have his cell phone off. Just when he was about to hang up, there was suddenly Shindou's voice, sounding out of breath like he'd been running or something. "Hello?"

"Shindou," he said.

"Touya?" he squeaked a little. "W-what's up?"

Akira frowned. Shindou was still breathing heavily, and he'd never known the other man to actually put any time into exercising, certainly nothing that would keep him out of breath for so long. He'd wanted to know if Shindou wanted anything from the store since he was home early and he'd pick something up on the way, but on second thought...

"It's been a long week and I just wanted to hear your voice, that's all," he answered quietly instead.

"Oh," Shindou said. There was a sharp intake of breath then. "Yeah, I've... missed you."

Akira closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the door of the train. "Me too. I should go, I'll see you in a few days."

A pause, then another gasp. "Okay," Shindou breathed. "Love you."

"I love you too."

  
_How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you?  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?_

  
He made as little noise as possible as he entered the apartment. Not that it was really necessary in the end, since the noise coming from one of the other rooms would've drowned out all but the slamming of the front door. Even then, Akira wasn't totally sure that would've been heard either. He put his suitcase down, took a steadying breath, and went into the bedroom.

It wasn't a surprise, of course. While Shindou could be a really good liar when it suited him, there was always some small thing that gave him away during the big lies. A nervous laugh. A change of pitch in his voice. Blushing for no apparent reason. Thanks to all of this, Akira had already known for some time- he could just never get Shindou to admit to it, and he hadn't been able to catch him at it before.

He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Neither of them had noticed Akira as of yet. Then again, they _were_ both otherwise occupied, and both men had their eyes closed. Akira would never admit it to anyone, but despite the painful feeling in his chest that watching them created, they were beautiful together, the two of them. Shindou was the first to realize that Akira was there. He'd turned his head, moaning Waya's name as Waya thrust in and out of him, moving their hips in sync with each other, and all of a sudden Shindou's eyes widened.

"Touya!" he gasped, clearly not out of pleasure, which made Waya turn his head and groan.

"By all means, continue. I wouldn't want to interrupt," Akira said flatly.

"What're you doing here?" Shindou squeaked. "You weren't supposed to be home till Friday! You _just_ called!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Waya panted. He hadn't bothered to stop moving. "He set us up. He set _you_ up."

Shindou's eyes widened again and he was squirming to get away from Waya. "But why?"

Akira raised an eyebrow at him. "How long did you think I was going to allow you to make a fool of me, Shindou? I simply needed proof."

"I wasn't making a fool of you, I was just-"

"Just _what_ , Shindou?" Akira asked, eyes narrowing. The other man freed himself from Waya and got up, but he was a bit unsteady on his feet, so Akira had no problem side-stepping him. "Don't touch me."

"Touya, it didn't... it never meant anything, it was just... it just kinda happened...."

"It just happened," Akira deadpanned. "And just kept happening, is that it?"

"Well..."

"I'm not interested in your excuses, Shindou!"

"What do you want me to say?" Shindou cried out. There were tears in his eyes.

"Nothing. There's nothing you can say."

_So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
And don't waste your breath because it's too late_


End file.
